let go
by Lunar Essences
Summary: Cause there's beauty in the breakdown — levi ო eren. Fluff Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

**Summary: **Sunrises are suddenly special to Levi.

**Setting**: Modern AU

**Word Count: **195

**Notes:** I've been wanting to write drabbles forever, here's my chance to see what I've got.

* * *

**—sunrise**, s_pecial. _

* * *

Sunrises were nice, Levi guessed.

Albeit he didn't see what was the big deal.

Everyone always looked at a sunrise as a romantic scene. It was just a stupid act of nature.

Nothing more. Nothing less.

Levi sat in the window sill, looking outside. The skies were a light yellows and oranges mixing together as the sun slowly rose over the horizon to start off their day. He was always up early every morning. It was more than just a habit but he liked it.

He never noticed Eren awaking as he stared out of the window. He was captivated, watching the colors intermix.

It was mesmerizing.

"Good morning."

A pair of arms wrapped around Levi's neck and pulled his body against the others tightly. He sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes, savoring the moment. It was such a rare one they both shared on some days and it was nice to reconnect with each other.

Dark eyes opened and he finally _breathed._ Still staring outside, Levi merely grunted his response and a low giggle came from the young man.

"Pretty isn't it?"

Huh. Looks like sunrises weren't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

**Summary:** Sometimes late dinners are the best kind.

**Setting:** Modern AU

**Word Count: **337

**Notes:** I was cooking at the time and the idea came to me. Thanks _AScythetodiefor _ for being my first reviewer! Shoutout to Onesha, for being a sexy lil shit.

* * *

—_you taste ~ _**better.**

* * *

The sound of sizzling kept Levi company. The smell of fried fish danced in his nostrils. He was wearing his favorite a[ron without a shirt and only jeans, He checked the time and rolled his eyes.

Eren was late for dinner again. The kid . . . more or less was useless. He couldn't cook for shit, he clean up like a child, and every now and then he did his laundry.

Flipping the fish over, he sighed and shook his head. He had no idea why he was attracted to Eren when the kid could barely take care of himself.

He could have easily dated the crazy Hanji Zoe or the more than beautiful Erwin Smith, but something about Eren wouldn't let him reject the kid's childish ways.

One last piece to go and he'd prepare the salad.

As he placed a hand over his hip, staring out at the sunset through his kitchen window, he heard the sound of keys unlocking the front door.

It opened.

"You're late, again." Levi muttered, his back turned to Eren.

"I'm sorry! The traffic was bad and—" Eren went silent as he turned around and caught sight of Levi in nothing but jeans and an apron. The muscles of his strong back flexed as he moved and Eren fluttered his lashes unintentionally.

He dropped his keys on the table and went over to his lover and wrapped his arms around Levi, he quickly pinched a piece of the hot fish, making Levi glare at him.

Eren smirked and quickly pressed his lips against Levi's. He smirked in the kiss when he felt him relax more.

The beauty-eyed boy pulled away. "Dinner smells good," He popped the piece of fish in his mouth and chewed quickly, humming to himself. "And tastes good. . . " Eren placed his hand on levi's cheek, his eyes softening.

"But I think you taste better."

Levi quirked a brow.

"You cocky little shit."

And grabbed Jaegar's collar and crushed his lips against Eren's.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

**Summary: **Levi enjoys days like these.

**Setting:** Modern AU

**Word Count: **215

**Notes: **I don't own anything and shout out to Onesha, cause she inspired me to write Levi / Eren.

* * *

—halcyon, days**.**

* * *

The sun was bright and high in the sky. The wind blew gently and cooled off Levi as he napped under the tree in his backyard.

Everything was perfect.

Eren was out for a while.

The house was spotless.

He was full and he finished working in the yard.

He opened his dark eyes to see the vivid green tree leaves and the deep brown branches swaying back and forth. The cotton candy looking clouds floated languidly above him.

How. . .calm.

He let out a relaxed breath and once again napped most of his day away.

. . .

He grunted when he felt something heavy press down on his stomach and crotch.

He opened his eyes to see the beauty-eyed Jaegar smiling at him

"Eren, What the hell are—"

Eren kissed Levi.

Cooling off his quick temper.

"No. Nap time is over."

Being the devil he was, Eren rocked his hips on Levi's, his eyes glazing over with lust.

"No, Eren get off me! You're hea—"

Levi's lips were covered again.

"No. Come to bed with me."

"Eren!"

"No."

"Get off!"

"No."

Each denial earned the short tempered man a kiss until he finally broke.

He rolled over, hovering over Eren, growling.

"So much for a calm afternoon, you little shit."


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

**Summary: **Enjoy the small things in life

**Setting: **Modern AU

**Word Count: **180

**Notes: **Sorry for the late update guys :) Thanks for the reviews. Please don't stop~

* * *

―_rainy days made,_ **_perfect._**

* * *

Pattering against the windows sounded in Levi and Eren's bedroom. After a full night of passion, they were both exhausted.

Eren was fast sleep, rolled on his belly, unaware of the calming rain outside.

Levi was wide awake, his hands were tucked under his head as he stared at the ceiling, listening to Eren's soft breaths and the rain outside. He turned his head towards the young boy and he cracked a small smile. The kid looked so innocent as he slept. Hard to believe that after what they both done for most of the night.

Levi rolled over on his side, folding his arm under his head, watching him. Taking in everything that Eren was and will be in the future.

Huh,

What a_ stupid, stupid_, kid. But so loving and tender and . . . adorably naïve.

Levi's strong hand traced Eren's cheek and ran through his hair quickly before he pulled away.

He closed his eyes, listening to the rain patter outside his window.

Even the strict, tough and disciplined Levi learned to enjoy the small things.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

**Summary: **Levi makes a note to himself - never _ever _party with Eren again.

**Setting: **Modern AU

**Word Count: **345

**Notes: **Haha, Today was my Senior prom and I decided not to go. My friends went to party and have fun. It gave me an idea. Thanks for the review my loves. You guys are too awesome.

* * *

– _drunk in, _**_love_**_._

* * *

"Get up Eren. You're heavy."

Levi rolled his eyes. He and Eren were just now exiting the club and unfortunately for him, he had to deal with a wasted Eren. He was helping the disoriented boy walk and he was _heavy_.

"You smell so _gooooood_ ~ Levi." Eren slurred happily, giggling as his feet were starting to drag.

Levi sighed, he was a little tipsy himself and the effects of the alcohol were starting to get to him. He needed to hurry and get home before the intoxicating drink really got a hold of him. One thing he did know for sure – and that was to _never_ go out and party with Eren again.

"I said _walk, _Eren." Levi warned his lover again, though the poor kid was near the edge to passing out. Levi quickly opened the door to his car and nearly shoved the half passed out boy inside, closing it afterwards.

Once that was done, Levi finally hopped in and _carefully_ drove home.

Eren was completely out and Levi sighed, pulling in the driveway, laying his head on the steering wheel. Very quickly he got out and hoisted Eren in his arms and used his hips to shut the door.

Once inside he closed his front door and nearly dropped the young boy on the couch, collapsing with him.

"Levi, I think I have to throw up..." Eren muttered groaning as he held his stomach.

"Goddammit Eren, Can't you hold your liquor?" Levi grouched, weakly getting up, rushing to get a trashcan. Just in time, he held it over Eren's face and everything came up. He merely rubbed the kids back and pulled his rather long hair back, waiting it out.

"Ugh..." Eren groaned, finally finished, slouching back into the couch, falling asleep again.

Levi pushed the can away and slowly undressed Eren, leaving nothing on but his boxers. He used a cool towel to wipe his warm face and laid down next to him.

Immediately, Eren snuggled up to the only man who would ever do such a thing for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

**Summary: ** Title says it all. :)

**Setting: **Modern AU

**Word Count: ** 475

**Notes: **Haha, thanks so much for the reviews, I decided to make a part 2 (thanks to my reviewers) and possibly 3 if it's juicy enough. :) You guys are way too awesome. I think this drabble was a bit crappy. Oh well.

* * *

– _the morning, **after.**_

* * *

Ugh.

Levi felt like complete shit.

He had a hangover out of this world. His head was killing him, he felt hot, he was thirsty. The whole nine yards. He sat up slowly, rubbing his head as he squinted.

His shoes and clothes were still on.

Eren was still passed out.

He figured the poor kid was going to have it much worse than himself so he decided to cook breakfast then take a cold shower.

He went into the kitchen and grabbed two aspirin and a glass of tap water, heading back into the living room to set it down on the coffee table for Eren just in case he woke up while he was cooking or in the shower.

Seconds later he was back in the kitchen, popping two aspirin himself before he went on with cooking.

Pancakes and bacon sounded easy and quick.

Levi wasn't the 'partying' type. He only went because Eren nagged him over and over about getting out more other than leaving the house to shop and work. He regretted listening to the kid and now he was paying for it.

Within a few minutes, breakfast was done but he had no appetite at all. He raked his strong hands through his hair and made his way into the bathroom to take a shower.

He shrugged out of his clothing and turned on the water so it could be lukewarm instead of cold and he stepped in.

* * *

Levi stepped out of the shower feeling somewhat refreshed though he still needed to sleep off the damn hangover. He was wrapped in nothing but a towel when he exited the bathroom.

He heard the dishes clinking around.

Eren must be up now.

"Hey..." The short man muttered, leaning against the counter, Eren's back turned towards him.

The beauty-eyed boy turned around, slowly chomping on a piece of bacon. Fuck he looked horrible. He had dark rings under his eyes and his whole demeanor just screamed exhausted.

"...Morning..." Eren muttered, moving to sit down at the table since he was dizzy.

"How are you feeling, kid?"

"Like shit..."

Levi smirked, he moved from his spot on the counter and sat next to Eren, pulling him into his lap.

"You don't have much of an appetite either, huh?"

"No."

"Well then instead of forcing yourself to eat, come and lay down with me. We need all the sleep we can get thanks to your idiocy."

Levi watched as Eren gave him a small smile. "That sounds nice..." And just like that, he was out again.

Levi rolled his eyes and smirked more. The poor kid was never gonna learn.

Oh well, Eren was _his_, what else was he supposed to do?

He kissed the passed out boy on the forehead and began his trek to their room to rest.


End file.
